


Echo's of a Friend

by CandyAppleLollipop



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Post-The Bronze Key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAppleLollipop/pseuds/CandyAppleLollipop
Summary: Jasper never thought he'd miss Call. But he does. And so he'll finally visit his friend.
Relationships: Celia/Jasper deWinter, Jasper deWinter & Callum Hunt, Jasper deWinter & Tamara Rajavi
Kudos: 7





	Echo's of a Friend

Jasper felt like a bit of a ghost as he wandered around the magisterium he looked up and saw a familiar sight.

Tamara was walking the halls hunched over all alone as people stared and whispered at her.

He knew people were doing the same to him. But much like Tamara he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Not when there were two missing people.

Call and Aaron.

Best friends.

Brothers in all but blood.

They were gone.

Well Aaron was gone. Call was just in jail.

It was horrible. Listening to everyone whisper his name in horror and look disgusted.

Don’t you dare. He is a much better person than you all will ever be. He wanted to shout.

But he couldn’t. Not when Tamara was planning Call’s escape. They had to keep their heads down. The Assembly had just stopped suspecting them.

He suddenly realized that he missed that little idiot. He missed how Call would scowl at him to hide the grin that was threatening to make an appearance. How he went from the went from the worst mage at the school to one of the toppers.

With a shake of his head he had made up his mind.

He was going to visit Call at the prison.

By the time evening came he knew that he would have to tell Celia. Celia, who hated Call to the very depth of her soul. So after dinner as he and Celia sat in the empty common space he worked up the courage to say the words.

“I’m going to visit Call.” He braced for the explosion that was sure to come. He didn’t have to wait long.

“What?!” Celia’s half strangled shriek said. “Why would you visit that monster.” He found himself suddenly angry. Call was one of his …best friends. Hell Jasper had even changed his hair to imitate the black haired boy even if he hadn’t realized it.

“Don’t call him a monster.” He found himself saying. “It’s been six months in going to visit him. He’s one of my best friends.” He waited for Celia’s answer. Little did he know that it would be the breaking point in their relationship.

She held up a hand and stared at him as if he was a petulant child. “Look,” She said, “I understand if you want to speak to Tamara I give you permission. But not to see Constantine Maden.”

He found himself backing away from her as he said, “I don’t need your permission Celia.” He said bitterly, “He’s my friend and I will make the decision. I can’t take this anymore.” He muttered.

“Then so be it.” She shouted back, “We’re over.” He stalled from the room and slammed the door.

The next day when he saw that familiar messy black hair he thought to himself, It was worth it.


End file.
